<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of a Cowboy by Pixyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467431">Heart of a Cowboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/pseuds/Pixyl'>Pixyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart of a Cowboy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/pseuds/Pixyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll go to his room, talk to him, tell him everything. Apologize. If he’ll let me in, to the room, to his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Omega/Adam Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart of a Cowboy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gotta start somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/gifts">Tgaret990</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally contributing to this ship! I'll do my best to do good by them. They've given us a lot of material lately.</p><p>Sentences in italics are inner thoughts, there's quite a bit of that in this chapter. This will be a multi-chapter work, and as they learn to talk to each other, less of their inner monologue will happen.</p><p>I'm bad at tags, I'll probably add more as I think of how to describe this, and as I add more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenny looked around for Adam as the final segment of Dynamite ended, but all he saw was his retreating back as he walked away again. He felt sad standing with everyone while Adam walked off alone, even after making the save. He knew he shared blame, he should have been doing more to show Adam that he cares. Tonight would be different, instead of thinking about what he should do, he would do something.</p><p>Kenny searched the locker room, but Adam was nowhere to be found. He quickly showered, deciding his next move, the hotel, surely that’s where Adam had gone. <em> I’ll go to his room, talk to him, tell him everything. Apologize. If he’ll let me in, to the room, to his heart. </em>Kenny shook his head clearing his thoughts, he had to go into this thinking positively. </p><p>At the hotel, Kenny stands in front of Adam’s door, shifting nervously on his feet. He knocks once, and waits. No answer. <em> Is he here? Is he just ignoring the knock? Maybe he thinks it’s someone else. Try again. </em> He knocks again, adding “Adam, it’s Kenny, open up!” Nothing. Kenny puts his ear to the door, doesn’t hear any sounds - no tv, no shower running. “He’s not here”, he says sadly, to no one, to the door. <em> Where could he be? Maybe he went for food, or a drink, though both could have been ordered through room service. Maybe he’s someplace no one would think to go, because he doesn’t want me/us finding him. Think. Keep trying. Hotel bar! Maybe he’s down at the hotel bar. Got to try. </em> The thought of Adam sitting alone in a bar made Kenny’s heart hurt. He headed back to the elevator, hoping to be right, and that he’ll find Adam.</p><p>Kenny walks into the bar, it’s crowded, a bit dark, he scans the barstools, tables, almost decides that Adam isn’t there when he spots a familiar head of blond curls sitting at a corner table nursing a drink. <em> There! He’s there, in the corner. He looks lonely. I won’t let him be alone, not anymore. I can do this. </em>He takes a deep breath to calm himself and walks over. </p><p>“Hey Adam”, Kenny says, smiling brightly and taking the empty seat. “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>“Kenny? What are you doing here”, Adam asks. </p><p>Before Kenny can answer a waitress walks over. “Can I get you anything?” Kenny smiles, “a diet coke for me, and a menu please, and if he’d like another of what he’s drinking, thank you.” </p><p>Adam looks at his glass, near empty, “sure, i’ll take another”. The waitress nods and heads back to the bar. Adam looks back at Kenny, “Menu? You’re stickin ‘round?”</p><p>Kenny smiles, though he’s fidgeting with his fingers on the table. <em> He didn’t expect me to stay, maybe he doesn’t want me to. Don’t give up. Actions. But, give him a choice. </em>“Yes, a menu. I thought we’d have dinner together, talk. Unless you don’t want to, if you’ve already eaten, or you’d rather be alone, I could just finish my soda and leave. If you want.”</p><p>Adam stares at Kenny for a moment. <em> He’s quite cute when he’s nervous. But why is he nervous? Why does he want to have dinner with me? He’s certainly got better folks to hang out with. But he’s here. I want him here. He doesn’t know that though, I’ve been pushing everyone away. Even him, the one I want to be around the most. Gotta try. </em> “Ya want to have dinner... with me?” <em> That isn’t trying! Ugh! </em></p><p>“Yes, of course! I wanted to ask you back at the stadium, but you had already left. I tried your room. I would have checked every bar if you weren’t here. I want to have dinner with you. Talk with you. Just spend time with you, if you’ll let me” Kenny says, a blush creeping across his cheeks. <em> I’ve said too much. But, he didn’t send me away! That’s something.  </em></p><p>“Dinners great, yeah, let’s do that” Adam says, “they got good chicken fingers here” <em> Talk? Spend time? Why? Does he really want to eat bar food and watch me drink? Wait. Would have looked other places for me? Kenny what are you trying to say.. Is it possible? No, don’t get your hopes up, Cowboy. Kenny’s heart is spoken for. </em></p><p>Kenny watches Adam’s face, his expression isn’t quite readable. Before he can do or say anything the waitress returns with their drinks and a menu. They look it over quickly and order a nice selection of fried things. When she walks away, Kenny reaches over and puts his hand over Adam’s, “Adam, are you ok? I know I said I want to talk to you. I do. But really, I want to listen. I haven’t done enough listening.” <em> Please, Cowboy, let me in.  </em></p><p>Adam looks at their hands, his first instinct is to move away, but he doesn’t. <em> His touch, gentle. His voice, concerned. Pull your hand away. Don’t. This feels nice. He’s trying. Try. For him. </em> “M’ok. Just doin my thing” he answers, taking a drink.</p><p>“I know I haven’t been a good friend, I haven’t tried enough, but I want to. I care, I need to show it better but I do care. <em> I will do better. I’ll do whatever it takes to win this Cowboy’s heart. </em>I’ll do better by you, I promise” Kenny said, stopping before he got too emotional. Scaring Adam off is not in the plan.</p><p><em> Makin me promises? Kenny.. What’r you sayin? I know I’ve been drinking, but… I feel like I’m missin somethin. Oh. Words. I need to say words. I need to lay down. Don’t push him away. Don’t leave. </em> Adam leans back, suddenly feeling the alcohol hit him. “Kenny, you don’t need to make promises. You been around, I never went lookin for ya. If anyone has tried to get through to me, even a little, it’s been you. I’ve been walkin away so I don’t disappoint you, or anyone else, more than I have already. I’m doin my best to help where’m needed, but it may not be enough, I guess we’ll see. I could be the weak link. Again. A guy like you don’t need to be worryin about a guy like me. I’ll be ok.” <em> Stop saying words. Don’t make him leave. Don’t remind him why he shouldn’t have bothered. </em>Adam stops talking, lets his eyes slip shut for just a moment. He doesn’t want to see disappointment.</p><p>Kenny watches Adam closely, listens to every word, resisting the urge to just go hug him. <em> Guy like me? Guy like him? Oh God, he doesn’t know how important he is, how amazing he is. He doesn’t know, cause he hasn’t been told. I’ll do better. I promise. I’m trying. </em>“Adam… I… you… AH! What I’m trying to say is, you are more than enough. You’ve never once been a disappointment.” Kenny reaches over and grasps Adam’s hand again, squeezing it gently. “Look at me, please.”</p><p>Adam’s eyes snap open at the softly spoken request, he meets Kenny’s gaze - intent, yet soft. <em> He’s looking at me so intently. What does he see? A sad, drunk, cowboy that isn’t worth his time? That’s what I would see, looking at me. Stop. Need him. I need you. Please stay. </em>Unsure what to say, Adam turns his hand such that he can gently squeeze Kenny’s, hoping he understands. </p><p>Kenny lets out a quiet gasp when he sees Adam’s eyes, conflicting emotion, uncertainty, almost pleading with him. With Adam’s hand now in his, Kenny laces their fingers, a small gesture to say, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. <em> I’ll always be here. I see you trying. </em> “Adam, you are so important. You are enough. Always.” <em> This isn’t how I want to tell him. I’d rather he be sober before I tell him all of how I feel. For now, to show him, take care of him. He looks exhausted. </em>Kenny lets go of his hand and signals for the waitress so he can pay their tab and get them up to their rooms. </p><p>As Kenny takes care of the tab, Adam tries to get himself upright. <em> Gotta get to my room. Gotta lay down. Gotta think. Gotta sleep. Gotta figure out how to ask him to stay. </em>He fails at first, then manages to stand, grinning a little at Kenny’s concerned look. “Wait, did you pay everything? You didn’t need to… here, let me give you..” he tries to get his wallet out of his pocket, also failing. </p><p>Kenny takes Adam by the arm, “No worries, Cowboy, tonight is on me. I’ll make sure you get upstairs. He puts his arm around Adam’s waist and leads him to the elevator.</p><p><em> Don’t deserve this. Too kind. Cares too much. </em> “Ya don’t gotta” Adam says, even as he stumbles over his own boots. Kenny is quick to make sure he doesn’t fall. “Ok, maybe a lil help isn’t so bad” he says with a tiny grin, leaning against Kenny. <em> Yeah, help ain't so bad. It’s nice to be held. Even if it’s held up so I don’t end up on my ass. </em></p><p>Inside the elevator, Kenny keeps a tight grip on Adam. Both so he doesn’t fall over, and so he doesn’t try to bolt once the door opens. <em> Which could also result in him falling over. I want to stay with you, Cowboy. Please let me. </em>The elevator opens and they head to Adam’s room. “Cowboy, I need the key”.</p><p>Adam notices the pink in Kenny’s cheeks, smiles, “it’s in my wallet”, he says as he starts to fish his wallet out of his pocket, which he finally does successfully. He hands it to Kenny. “Could you find it?”</p><p>Kenny smiles, <em> this I know how to do. This is familiar. I know how to take care of you, Cowboy. Let me. </em>“Sure, you just hold on, don’t fall, I’ll have us inside it no time. Kenny finds the key, opens the door and leads Adam inside, sitting him on the edge of the bed carefully. “See, I got you. How else can I help? Boots?”</p><p>Adam looks around for a minute, trying to figure out what help to ask for. He just looks at Kenny, same confused, pleading look from earlier. <em> Please understand, Angel, I don’t know how to ask. Angel? Yes. That’s what he is. Just, don’t say that out loud. Not yet. </em>“Uh, yeah, I could probably use help.”</p><p><em> There’s that look. I wish I could help him feel something else, something better. I will. I’ll make those eyes shine with happiness again. I will. I promise. </em>Kenny leaned down and pulled off Adam’s boots and socks, stood up, helped him with his shirt. Do you have something better to sleep in? Jeans will be so uncomfortable, and you may not be able to breathe properly if you get tangled in the covers.”</p><p>“Check my bag, I dunno what’s in there. I got underwear on, it’s no big deal” Adam answers. <em> He cares so much. Why? Angel, please stay. I don’t deserve you, but stay. </em>He looks up to ask Kenny, or try to, but sees that Kenny is already looking through his bag for sleep shorts.</p><p>Kenny gets up from the bag, “no luck, you have shorts, but you’ll want them for the gym. It’ll be ok. Need help with your jeans?” </p><p>Adam just stays seated, watching Kenny walk back over to him, <em> you can help me, the more you help, the longer you stay  </em>“uh maybe” he replies, smiling a little. </p><p>Kenny helps Adam stand, and gets his belt unbuckled and jeans off. Pulls back the comforter and carefully sets him back on the bed. <em> Cowboy, let me stay. Ask me. </em>Shifting around on his feet, looking around nervously, unsure how to ask, not wanting to leave, Kenny starts to walk toward the door. Before he could take a step, a hand on his wrist stopped him.</p><p><em> No! Don’t go. I can’t… I don’t want.. Angel please. How do I? </em> He hadn’t realized he’d done it, but Adam had reached out and grabbed Kenny’s wrist. It’s all he could do. <em> Now what?  </em>“Sit? Talk? Please” Adam asked, looking up at Kenny while scooting over on the bed to give him room. </p><p>Kenny kicked his shoes off and sat down, taking Adam’s hand from his wrist and holding it between his hands. “Of course, Adam, anything you need, I’m here.” <em> The look in his eyes is different, there’s something else among the conflicting emotions, is it hope? What do you need?  </em></p><p>“Kenny, m’not good at talkin, but I’ll try. I wanna thank you. For dinner, for carin, just for bein you” Adam said, unsure how to continue. <em> Gotta start somewhere. I’m tryin, really I am.  </em></p><p>“Of course, Adam. You don’t need to thank me. I’m so happy you let me have dinner with you. I care about you, a lot, I always have. I know I need to show you better. There are things I want to talk about with you, things I need to tell you. But not tonight, you need sleep, we can talk in the morning.” <em> It’s a hint, please take it. </em> Kenny squeezes Adam’s hand, and smiles at him as Adam meets his eyes. <em> That’s a different look. What are you asking? </em></p><p><em> In the morning? Will I wake up with you here? How can I make this happen? Anything I need? Oh Angel forgive what I’m about to do, I don’t want to mess this up, but I’ve got to show you what I can’t bring myself to say. </em>“I could use some rest, I guess”, Adam said, looking into Kenny’s eyes, leaning closer, “can I just... before you go…?” Without waiting for an answer, Adam pressed his lips against Kenny’s in a quick, but soft, kiss. He pulled back, hoping he hadn’t just ruined everything.</p><p>Before Kenny could ask what Adam was asking for, though he had a pretty good idea, Adam’s lips were on his. A quick kiss, but it gave Kenny hope. <em> Is it possible, he feels something for me? There’s been whiskey, can’t get my hopes up, but those eyes…  Cowboy, let me in. </em>Kenny smiled, and pulled Adam into a hug, whispered in his ear “I don’t have to go, I could stay, if you want.” It was quiet, but Kenny heard the “please” that Adam whispered back.</p><p>Adam smiled, into Kenny’s shoulder, <em> I could sleep here, just like this, I know it’s not the most comfortable, but these arms are where I want to be. </em> then carefully pulled away just enough to see Kenny’s face. “Thank you”. Adam leaned in for another kiss, asking silently for permission, this time when their lips met, Kenny kissed back. <em> This is heaven.  </em></p><p>Kenny poured his affection, his heart, into the kiss. <em> I can show him this much, we'll talk about everything tomorrow. </em> He pulled back when things started to get too heated, “Adam, wait”, he breathed. When Kenny saw the look of confusion and sadness on Adam’s face, he knew he had to explain. He took Adam’s hand in his again, “Adam, I want this. I want to kiss you, I want more than that. I just need you to be thinking clearly, not drunk. I need to know this is what you want also, I never want you to feel taken advantage of. I care too much about you to hurt you. <em> Please understand, Cowboy, I want this more than you could know. I just can’t do this if you’re drunk, I love you too much.  </em></p><p>Adam nodded “I’m so sorry, Kenny, I wasn’t thinking. I want this, I do, I understand. Will you still stay, please?” <em> Please, I didn’t mean to mess up so fast. I could cry. Angel, I’m sorry.  </em></p><p>Kenny saw the look on Adam’s face, tears on his cheeks. He reached over and brushed them away, “I never planned to leave”, he answered with a reassuring smile, “just let me get ready, then we’ll sleep, ok?”</p><p>Adam nodded again, this time with a smile, as he got comfortable on his side of the bed. “I really appreciate you, I don’t tell ya enough, if ever, but I do.”</p><p>Kenny joined Adam in bed, turned the bedside light out. He gently rolled Adam to his side, and wrapped his arms around him. “Is it ok if I hold you, like this?”</p><p><em> I couldn’t ask for a better way to sleep, or a better way to wake up. You’ll still be here, right?  </em>“Will you still be here, holding me, when I wake up in the morning” Adam asked.</p><p>“Yes” Kenny answered, hugging him close. <em> There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. </em></p><p>“Then you can hold me however you like” Adam answered, bending his head down to kiss Kenny’s fingers.</p><p>Kenny situated himself more comfortably, resting his hand over Adam’s heart. “Goodnight, Cowboy”</p><p>Adam, half asleep already, responded “Goodnight, Angel”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m done runnin. I’m done pushin you away. I want to hold you close.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief Golden Lovers mention</p><p>Sentences in italics are inner thoughts, there's quite a bit of that in this chapter. This will be a multi-chapter work, and as they learn to talk to each other, less of their inner monologue will happen.</p><p>I'm bad at tags, I'll probably add more as I think of how to describe this, and as I add more chapters.</p><p>I'll get to the.. more explicit things eventually.. this is gonna be several chapters..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam woke up, warm and comfortable, he didn’t want to move, but figured he should attempt to start his day, only to find he couldn’t move. The events of the night flooding back to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the… oh, arms… Kenny. Angel. Still here, like he promised. Not a dream. The kiss, not a dream. Could there be room in his heart for me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He brought one of Kenny’s hands up to his mouth gently and kissed it, there’s no need to wake him. Adam carefully rolled off the bed, turned to tuck Kenny in so he stays warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Need food, need a shower, need to be back in those arms where it’s safe and warm. Food. Room service. Breakfast in bed for Kenny that isn’t bar food and soda. I think he’ll like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam smiled at Kenny’s sleeping form as he dug the room service menu out of the bedside table where he’d stashed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So peaceful. A real angel resting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After scanning the menu and ordering a good selection of breakfast things for the two of them, Adam decided to clean up a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can shower later, want to lay down more. We have all day, filming for the Stampede match isn’t till tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Adam comes out of the bathroom, he’s greeted by the brightest, most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God. That smile, and it’s directed at me. Beautiful Angel, I think I love you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Good mornin, I ordered us breakfast, was tryin to be quiet, didn’t wanna wake you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful Cowboy, how grateful I am to wake up with you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s ok, you didn’t wake me. My bladder did” Kenny replies laughing, trying to untangle himself from the covers. On his way to the bathroom, he stops in front of Adam and kisses him on the cheek. “Breakfast sounds amazing, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just kiss me? So casually, just because he wanted to? Will I ever get used to his affection? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam is pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, breakfast has arrived. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm I wanna do breakfast in bed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He puts the drinks on the bedside table and carries the tray over to the bed, sitting on his side of the bed, he puts the tray next to him, making sure to leave plenty of room for Kenny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny joins Adam on the bed, sees the tray of food, and smiles. “You got quite a selection there, Cowboy, looks good” he says, popping a grape into his mouth. “Fresh fruit, always a favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam blushes “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I ordered a bunch of things, figured we could share. I wanted to do something nice for you, to thank you for taking care of me last night.” He fusses with the wrapper on a muffin to try to hide his sudden nervousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he doesn’t notice my hands shaking. I don’t know why they are. Angel, don’t worry, I’m done runnin. I’m done pushin you away. I want to hold you close. Can I? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny leans over and puts a hand on Adam’s wrist, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s nervous, it’s adorable, but I wonder why. I won’t call him out, just tell him the truth. We’ll talk soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Of course, Adam, I’ll always take care of you. I love this, sharing breakfast with you, like this. It’s a perfect start to the day.” The smile he gets in return takes Kenny’s breath away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There it is. The perfect smile that makes his beautiful eyes crinkle, I’ll spend the rest of time trying to make you happy, Cowboy, if you’ll let me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re finished, Adam attempts to pick up the empty tray, Kenny stops him, hand gentle on his arm. “I’ll clean up the… uh dishes? You get the idea, you bought breakfast, I’ll clean up” Kenny said, laughing, face turning red, as he got up with the tray. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So early and I’ve already embarrassed myself. Good job Kenny. Good. Job. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam laid back, watching Kenny, thinking about how to both approach the conversation he knows Kenny wants to have and get his arms around him, just to hold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel, you’re so cute when you blush. I just want to lay here with you in my arms. But we do need to talk, you said so. I was drunk, but I remember. I want to tell you so much, but I don't know how. I’ll try. I promise. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam notices it’s taking an awfully long time for Kenny to move a tray, “Hey Kenny, c’mon back to bed” he says, trying to keep his nerves out of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny is snapped out of his thoughts by Adam’s voice, he turns and smiles, “Ok, Cowboy.” He walks back over to the bed, sits down, shuffles close to Adam so that their legs are touching. “This better?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m really not hitting on you… I mean I am, but I’m not. Slow down. Talk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes Adam’s hand “we can talk”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk. Yes. Words. Gotta find em. Angel please be patient. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam squeezes Kenny’s hand, “Yeah, let’s do that. M’not real good at it….” he trails off as he looks over at Kenny's face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So determined, so beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t say I’m good at it. I just say what’s in my heart.” Kenny looks over at Adam, a nervous grin spreading across his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now to just figure out how to say everything. You’d think this would be easy, speaking the same language and all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Adam, I… I like you, a lot. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, I just didn’t know how, or if you’d get mad, I was worried…” He is cut off by Adam suddenly reaching over to hug him as best he could from his angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Was ‘fraid you’d hate me '' Adam says into Kenny’s shoulder before he pulls himself back to his side of the bed. “Sorry, I just… wanted to hug you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>you were rambling, so nervous, wanted to ease your worry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wish I had better words, just, I do, like you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hate him? How could I ever? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I could never hate you, Adam.” Kenny grips Adam’s hand again “Why did you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam hangs his head slightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel, I was scared. Didn’t want to lose your friendship, or Kota’s. How do I explain? Try. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Kenny, your friendship has always meant so much to me, I didn’t wanna screw it up. But also, Kota. He’s my friend too, and I felt bad lookin at you and feelin how I do, knowing about the two of you. But also being happy for you two.” He sneaks a look at Kenny, notices his smile fall </span>
  <em>
    <span>damnit… still managed to screw up… I never asked about Kota, and now he looks like he’ll cry. I’m sorry, Angel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I never asked… I shoulda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny sniffles, smiles sadly, “It’s ok, I was going to bring it up, once I figured out how. I’ll always be honest with you, Cowboy. A bit of my heart will always belong to Kota, I do miss him. We tried to stay together, long distance relationship, it just didn’t… it didn’t work. We talked, we agreed to see other people.” He wipes his eyes, and continues, “What’s funny is that he suggested you, he told me I should ‘let Pagey in’. I didn’t know why, Kota just knows things. He’s going to laugh when he finds out. If you’re still interested. I’ll understand if… if..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t leave, please don’t change your mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gently pushes Kenny to his side, wraps his arms around him, pulls him close, “Is this ok, Angel? Can I hold you like this” he asks, sliding his hand up Kenny’s chest and resting it over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please” Kenny whispered, resting his hand over the one Adam has over his heart. “Please don’t let go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done runnin, I’m done pushin you away, I’m here, not goin anywhere” Adam replied, pressing a kiss into Kenny’s hair. “You got a big heart, a good heart, as long as there’s room in there for me somewhere, I’m happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny squeezed Adam’s hand, “plenty of room for you, Cowboy. I want this, please trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam hugged Kenny tighter, “I do trust you.” He leaned down and kissed Kenny’s ear, softly continuing, “I might mess up, M’not always good at being…. I mean it’s been a long time since someone wanted… What M’tryin to say is I’m gonna try to do right by you, make you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, Adam” Kenny says, yawning a little, “We don’t have anywhere to be today, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, nothin till tomorrow,” Adam answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we can stay here for a while, just like this,” Kenny says, bringing Adam’s hand up to his mouth and kissing his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no place I’d rather be, Angel,” Adam says, resting his head against Kenny’s shoulder, “no place I’d rather be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rope Skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I get that, being nervous. I’m nervous too. And we should definitely take our time, but I figured, we’ve spent a couple nights together… and those were good, right?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place the night the Stadium Stampede match was filmed, the night before Double or Nothing.</p><p>Changed the rating on the story (since it can't be done by chapter), things heating up just a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus Christ Kenny!” Adam yells as he watches Kenny and Sammy drop over fifteen feet in a One Winged Angel, such<em> a beautiful move, but be careful, Angel! </em>. After the pinfall, Adam joins Matt and Nick in helping Kenny out of the rubble. Adam pushes his way to Kenny’s side to help him stay upright, joining in the celebration of their win. </p><p>“We won”, Kenny whispers in Adam’s ear, “this was so much fun, and we did it together, all of us”. Kenny is interrupted by a sudden wave of gatorade being dumped over him. He can help but laugh. <em> This is great, celebrating together, The Elite, all of us. My Cowboy at my side, my best friends too.  </em></p><p>“We sure did”, Adam answers, still laughing about the gatorade, while keeping a tight grip on Kenny. <em> We. We won. It sounds so good. </em> He turns to watch as the fireworks go off as they stand together as the filming ends. Everyone makes their way back to the locker room, Adam still holding tight to Kenny, joining the rest in their otherwise private ‘EVP/Elite’ locker room. <em> Always knew I could be here, but now I feel like I belong. </em></p><p>Kenny looks around and smiles, everyone is there. “Great job tonight guys, I cannot wait till everyone gets to see it!” He leans back on the sofa, rests his head on Adam’s shoulder briefly before sitting up again. “But, I’m exhausted, hungry, and I need a shower, I’m all sticky. Thanks guys!”, Kenny says fondly rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, we got you pretty good,” Nick said “I agree though, I think we all need showers, food and rest. Breakfast tomorrow morning? There’s a Cracker Barrel close by.”</p><p>“Sounds great”, Kenny answered, getting up and heading off to shower.</p><p>“You’ll be there too, right, Adam” Matt asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be there. I'll be here too, in this locker room, well, with you guys, you know what I mean. If that’s ok” Adam answered.</p><p>“We always wanted you here” both Bucks answered together, “We’ll see you at breakfast.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Back at the hotel, Kenny anxiously waits in his room for Adam, looking over the room service menu to try to calm his nerves.. <em> He’s just one floor up, what’s taking so long. </em></p><p>In the hallway, Adam fusses with his bag, getting his new key card out of the side pocket. He stares at the door, suddenly unsure what to do. <em> Do I just use the key? Knock first? He’s expecting me, right? </em>Finally he decides just to do both, he taps the door once, then slides the key, pushing the door open. “Hey Angel, sorry it took me a bit, had to gather my stuff.”</p><p>As soon as he hears the door click open, Kenny smiles and gets up to help Adam with his bag. “It’s fine, I was just looking at the room service menu, I figured we’d just get something brought up so we can relax.”.</p><p><em> That smile, I love that smile. </em>Adam kisses Kenny on the cheek, “sounds good, order me a burger or somethin. I gotta change out of these jeans”. He digs through his bag for shorts and a t-shirt and heads off to the bathroom.</p><p>Kenny places their order, then leans back against the headboard. <em> Today was such a good day, I woke up in Cowboy’s arms, filmed a super fun match, get to wake up tomorrow the same way, and hopefully the next day… </em>He is pulled out of his thoughts by Adam returning and joining him on the bed.</p><p>“Thank you for invitin me to stay with you. I was gonna make the same offer, but I was nervous, thought it might be too soon” Adam said.</p><p>Kenny wrapped his arm around Adam, “I get that, being nervous. I’m nervous too. And we should definitely take our time, but I figured, we’ve spent a couple nights together… and those were good, right?” <em> please let me not have screwed up </em></p><p>“Those were great”, Adam said, a smile spreading across his lips. “M’glad we got some more nights to spend together.” He tilts Kenny’s face toward him and kisses him, soft and sweet, “more time for this”.</p><p>Kenny shifted so he could more comfortably return the kiss. “Mmhmm definitely more of this”, he says kissing Adam again. They are interrupted by dinner arriving. “I’ll get that, stay here, Cowboy”, he says as he reluctantly gets up.</p><p>They eat dinner chatting about the stampede match, matches they’re looking forward too, then lapse into comfortable silence. Adam notices Kenny staring off into space with a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. “Whatcha thinkin bout, Angel?”</p><p>“Oh uhm” <em> ahhh how do I say this.. Without possibly making him uncomfortable. </em>“Your entrance for the match tonight” Kenny answers, cheeks getting redder.</p><p>“On the horse? It was fun, I’m glad I’m allowed to ride horses sometimes, I used to do a lotta that growing up. Maybe I can take you riding sometime.” Adam gently strokes Kenny’s cheek with his finger, “yer blushing though, why?”</p><p>Kenny leans into Adam’s hand, “uh you looked good up there, really good. A really sexy cowboy. The only thing you didn’t have was a lasso”. <em> Cowboy, you have no idea the fantasies. </em></p><p>Adam chuckled, “My rope skills are pretty decent, just, lasso’n didn’t really fit in, and I’m not sure it woulda gone over too well.”</p><p><em> Holy. Fuck. Rope skills. Cowboy you are killing me. </em>Kenny holds back a slight moan, covering it with a sly grin and raised eyebrow “rope skills, eh?</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m real good with ropes, knots, all kinds of cowboy shit” Adam says, he hides his own blush and small smile by getting up to move their trays to the desk. <em> Am I really having this conversation right now? Angel, you’re so sexy, how would you look tied up?  </em></p><p>Kenny catches the look on Adam’s face as he makes his way back to bed. “Hey, look who's blushing now, what’s on your mind, Cowboy?” He sits up, smiles watching Adam approach. <em> So. Fucking. Cute. What are you thinking? </em></p><p>Adam bites his lip nervously. <em> Do I really just… show him… </em> He quickly decides to surprise Kenny by straddling him. “Angel, I’ve got quite a few things on my mind” he replies in a deep, sexy voice. He leans in to kiss Kenny, running his hands down Kenny’s chest and grabbing the hem of his shirt. He carefully pulls the shirt up, breaking the kiss as Kenny lifts his arms to allow his shirt to be taken off. Adam traps Kenny’s wrists inside the fabric of the shirt and pins them to the headboard. </p><p>Kenny moans softly as he feels his wrists trapped against the headboard. “Adam”, he breathes, “you wanna tie me up?” He leans his head forward for another kiss.</p><p>He is rewarded, Adam kisses his lips, then trails kisses along his jaw, “yes” he says into Kenny’s ear, planting a kiss there. Adam sits up, his grip on Kenny’s hands loosens a bit, “If that’s ok, I mean. Think you’d like that?” <em> Damnit. I hope I didn’t just make it weird.  </em></p><p>“I think I’d like that a lot”, Kenny answers with a smile. “As long as you’re comfortable, let's do it”</p><p>Adam blushed again, letting Kenny’s wrists go, “um yeah, lemmie see if I have anything we can use in my bag.”</p><p>Sensing some unease, Kenny tossed his shirt aside and sat up, to wait for Adam to get back to bed. <em> Cowboy, we’re going to do this right. You have to want it too. </em>“Adam, you would tell me if you weren’t into this, right? If you’re not ready? I want to do this, but you have to want it too.”</p><p>Adam sat next to Kenny, taking his hands, rubbing his thumb over one of Kenny’s wrists, “yeah, of course I’d tell you. It’s been awhile since ‘ve  done anything, and well, honestly I haven’t done everything with a guy, but that doesn’t matter. I want to. With you. I mean not everything right away, ya know, we got time. But I got my prop rope, we can still have some fun. I… I just wanna make you feel good, Angel. Is that ok, even if it’s not everything?” <em> Stop. Rambling. </em></p><p>“Yes, Cowboy, of course that’s ok. Whatever you have in mind is just fine with me”, Kenny says, with a wink and a smile. Now, where would you like me?</p><p>Adam gets up and grabs the rope and a couple hand towels, stands at the side of the bed, looks at Kenny, “Let’s figure that out. See I never actually tied someone up before. I am good with ropes, tying knots, things like that, but uh… not in this context. I was thinkin, hands together, use that opening near the top of the headboard to secure the rope? Will that be comfortable?”</p><p>Kenny moves the sheets, situates the pillows and himself near the middle of the bed against the headboard with his wrists together up against the opening. “Like this,” he asks.</p><p><em> Holy. Fuck. Yes. </em>“Yeah, just like that,” Adam says, breath catching.</p><p>Kenny grins at the look he’s getting from Adam <em> Come get me, Cowboy, tie me up, you know you want to, I see it in your eyes. I love this. I love you. </em>“This will work, I do have one question though, what are the towels for?”</p><p>Adam blushes hard, towels in his hands, “uh… well… you got light skin, so I thought maybe I could use them to protect your wrists. I don’t want the rope leavin marks or hurtin you.” He takes Kenny’s wrists, gently kisses each of them, wraps a towel around, and gets to work on figuring out tying the rope. When he’s done, he steps back to get a full view. “Wow. Ya look real good like that. Are you ok? Is it too tight?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              </p><p>“It’s good, I’m good,” Kenny says, breath starting to come faster, in anticipation of what's to come. </p><p>Adam straddles Kenny again, knees on either side of Kenny’s hips, he leans down to trail kisses along Kenny’s jaw, finally making his way to his lips and kissing him deeply. <em> So hot, Angel. I feel you, hard already. </em>He sits up, grinds slowly against Kenny’s crotch while taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He hears Kenny’s gasp. “Mmm like that, Angel?”</p><p>“God yes”, Kenny gasps out, feeling Adam slowly move against him, making sure their clothed cocks brush against each other. “So much.”</p><p>“M’just gettin started”, Adam says, smiling wide. “Now, to get these shorts of yours out of the way.” He slides off of Kenny, moves into the space between his legs, taking the band of Kenny’s shorts in his fingers. He looks up at Kenny, asking permission with his eyes. At Kenny’s nod, he pulls Kenny’s shorts off, thankful there’s nothing under them. He takes a moment to just appreciate Kenny’s body. <em> Beautiful, so beautiful, my Angel.  </em></p><p>Adam runs his hands along Kenny’s chest, tracing muscles with his fingers, drawing gasps and moans from his partner. He moves further down, uses his tongue to trace along Kenny’s hip bone, getting a louder moan in response. Making the note, and wanting to hear it again, he repeats the motion on Kenny’s other hip and is rewarded. <em> I love the sounds you make. Let me know how it feels. </em>He shifts on his knees, runs his hands up Kenny’s thighs, hovers his mouth just over Kenny’s cock, and looks up at Kenny’s face. Eyes closed, mouth parted, panting, beautiful. “Kenny”, Adam asks, voice husky, “can I?”</p><p>Kenny’s eyes snap open at the sound of Adam’s voice, deep and sexy. <em> Cowboy, with that tone, you can do anything you want. </em>“Yes, Adam, yes” he replies, nearly breathless. </p><p>Adam traces up the shaft of Kenny’s cock lightly with his tongue, licks around the head and takes it into his mouth. He listens to Kenny’s soft moans, smiles around his cock, taking more of it. <em> Those sounds are so sexy. Can I make you louder? </em>Adam takes his time, bobbing his head slowly, taking Kenny in inch by inch. Taking his queue from the sounds Kenny is making, he picks up his pace a bit.</p><p>Kenny tries his best to keep still, but Adam is making it difficult. He feels Adam’s tongue trace over a particularly sensitive vein, lets out a moan that makes him pull against his restraint, making him moan louder. <em> My god, Cowboy, you are so good at that.  </em></p><p>Adam moans around Kenny’s cock, he brings a hand up to stroke Kenny while focusing on the head, pulling even more beautiful sounds from his partner. <em> That’s it, louder, must be getting close. Let me taste you, Angel. </em>He takes Kenny as deep as he can, free hand making its way up to Kenny’s hip, thumb rubbing across lightly. Kenny’s back arches nicely, Adam can’t help but moan again, and pick up his pace. He presses his thumb into Kenny’s hip a bit harder, and Kenny yells out his name, and cums hard.</p><p>“Adam! Adam, Adam” Kenny keeps saying his name as he is stroked and sucked through his orgasm. “My god, Cowboy.”</p><p>Adam smiles, eyes bright, as he shuffles himself up so that he can see Kenny’s face, blissed out and happy. “You ok, Angel?”</p><p>“Kiss me” Kenny says, voice deep, not quite a demand, but not a question either.</p><p>Adam happily kisses him, deeply, getting lost in it, pulling back only to breathe.</p><p>“Adam, fuck my mouth” Kenny says, breathing hard.</p><p>Adam is caught off guard by the request, eyes wide, unsure what to do. He shakes his head slightly to clear it, to focus. <em> I’m ‘fraid to do that… how do I do that? Without accidentally choking you. Without shootin as soon as your mouth gets on me? </em> He sees Kenny’s face soften, he’s noticed. <em> Damn. disappointed him already. Shoulda just tried. </em></p><p>Want to cum on me instead? My face, my chest, your choice, Cowboy, I want you to feel good. Show me? Kenny licks his lips and grins mischievously, “bonus if I get a taste”. </p><p>“M’not gonna last long, I’ll try to hit your pretty face, no promises. You’re just so damn sexy” Adam says, quickly pulling off his shorts and starting to stroke himself. Staring at Kenny, laid out for him, still tied, it takes just a few strokes before he yells out his orgasm. He does manage to hit Kenny’s chin, but mostly his chest. </p><p>Kenny licks his lips at the sight, manages to get a small taste of what hit his chin. “So hot, so good”, he says with a wink. </p><p>Adam lays at Kenny’s side, resting his head on Kenny’s shoulder, to catch his breath. <em> Next time, Angel, whatever you ask. I want your arms around me… oh yeah, rope. </em>He kisses Kennys cheek and then unties him. Adam holds Kenny’s hands in his, kisses both wrists, “the towels did the trick, no marks. And, I can use them to clean up the mess I made.</p><p>Kenny grins, “towels were a very good idea, very useful.” He chuckles as Adam tosses the towel to the floor. He opens his arms for Adam, “lay down? We can shower in the morning, or later, I just… like to… um <em> please don’t think I’m silly, it’s a thing… I like cuddling after, and like anytime. </em>Kenny trails off, feeling his face heat up in a blush.</p><p>Adam lays down at Kenny’s side again, rests his head on his chest, tosses an arm over him and hugs him. “Don’t be embarrassed, Angel, I like cuddling too.”</p><p>Kenny wraps his arm around Adam, kisses his hair, “it’s almost my favorite part of sex.”</p><p>“Me too,” Adam says, pressing a kiss into Kenny’s skin. “M’sorry bout the end though.”</p><p>“Don’t be. Never be afraid to say no, I’ll never pressure you to do something you don’t want to”, Kenny says, squeezing Adam tight.</p><p>“ ‘s not really that I didn’t wanna, or that I won’t wanna, ‘s just that I never did that before, and I knew I was real close, I didn’t wanna choke you or hurt you by accident” Adam answered, burying his face in Kenny’s chest.</p><p>“No worries, Cowboy, we got plenty of time to do all the things. For now though, sleep? We got a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me”, Adam says, getting comfortable against Kenny, ear closer to Kenny’s heart. “Love you, Angel.”</p><p>“Love you too, Cowboy,” Kenny answers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>